


And I Want You, Do You Want Me, Do You Want Me Too

by leleluvr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swearing, Underage Drinking, mark is chenle's first love srry not srry and yall know it, might be very cliche sorry, the markle tag is too dry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leleluvr/pseuds/leleluvr
Summary: ‘’You’re staring.’’‘’Again,’’ Jaemin, Mark’s best friend of over a decade, added after a quick thought, nodding to the loud table in the other direction.‘’No, I’m not!’’ Mark defended himself.‘’Yeah, you are.’’‘’Yeah, I am,’’ Mark sighed deeply and threw a quick glance to the same table.‘’Why? Why are you staring? Is it because he is annoying? Cute?’’ Jisung, the youngest of their group of friends inquired, jumping into the conversation.‘’Both,’’ Mark paused dramatically. ‘’He is both.’’Jaemin and Jisung raised their eyebrows simultaneously, an indication that they needed more explanation. Honestly, it was a bit creepy Mark thought.‘’He is annoyingly cute.’’In which Mark has a crush on whom he think is the unattainable Zhong Chenle.





	And I Want You, Do You Want Me, Do You Want Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is my very first proper fic here, so before u start a few things;
> 
> 1\. english isn't my first language, so feel free to correct me on my mistakes (pls dont be too mean abt it i'm sensitive).  
> 2\. the updates will most likely be slow knowing me, but they will come!! so please wait for them :DD  
> 3\. i have no idea how schools work in places such as south korea or the us (since i live in europe), so be aware that inaccuracies might occur.

‘’You’re staring.’’

‘’Again,’’ Jaemin, Mark’s best friend of over a decade, added after a quick thought, nodding to the loud table in the other direction.

‘’No, I’m not!’’ Mark defended himself.

‘’Yeah, you are.’’

‘’Yeah, I am,’’ Mark sighed deeply and threw a quick glance to the same table.

‘’Why? Why are you staring? Is it because he is annoying? Cute?’’ Jisung, the youngest of their group of friends inquired, jumping into the conversation.

‘’Both,’’ Mark paused dramatically. ‘’He is both.’’

Jaemin and Jisung raised their eyebrows simultaneously, an indication that they needed more explanation. Honestly, it was a bit creepy Mark thought.

‘’He is annoyingly cute.’’

The pair burst out laughing, _loudly_ , upon hearing Mark’s answer, and by doing so drawing unwanted attention to the trio’s table. ‘’Stop,’’ Mark hissed. ‘’You guys look crazy, people are looking at us.’’ The dark-haired boy mustered up the courage to steal a glance to _the_ table, locking eyes with a certain blonde, and snapping his head back to its previous position all within a few seconds. 

Not good, not good at all; the boy Mark was currently pining over had directed his attention to the loud table. Looking over with a curious, but confused expression on that annoyingly adorable face of his. Mark groaned, crossed his arms and slammed his head on the table, maybe a bit _too_ hard. Unaware that the boy’s curious and confused expression had now turned into a concerned one.

‘’Dude are you okay?’’ Jisung asked out of formality if nothing else.

‘’Yeah Mark, be careful, don’t wanna lose what’s left of the few braincells you have,’’ Jaemin, ever the nice friend, added with a sickeningly sweet smile. Mark hated him, and his perfect, blinding smile.

‘’You know sometimes I wonder why we even are friends if you guys hate me.’’

‘’Your mom pays us,’’ Jaemin and Jisung explained at the same time, doing the weird best friend telepathy thing again.

Mark slammed his head on the table, _again_.

 

-

 

 

Mark put his books into the locker before he turned to Jaemin, who was leaning on the lockers, seemingly deep in thought and with a distant look in his eyes. ‘’You know it’s not that hard,’’ Jaemin finally spoke up.

‘’What’s not that hard?’’

‘’Asking _him_ out, going out on a date with him, and possibly, probably, most likely getting a new boyfriend along the way.’’ Mark snorted, _as if_ he thought, but quickly shut himself up from speaking further when he saw the look Jaemin sent his way. ‘’Besides, if you really need a push, you can just ask Renjun for help.’’

‘’Renjun? How is Renjun supposed to help me?’’ Mark questioned earnestly.

‘’Oh my God, you are even stupider than I thought,’’ Jaemin smacked the elder’s head, ‘’You do realize that Renjun has practically adopted your little crush, and is very close to both him and, guess who; _dundun_ you!’’. Mark pouted and rubbed his, debatably, injured head.

‘’Okay, three things; one, that was very mean, you just called me stupid, I am very smart thank you very much,’’ Mark ignored Jaemin’s pointed glare; ‘’Two, Ow! You can’t just hit me. ‘Cause I’m only human, and I crash, and I break down, And- ‘’

‘I am seriously going to smack you again.’’

‘’ _And three,_ aren’t fathers supposed to do the opposite of helping the person that is trying to court their child?’’ Mark concluded.

‘’Not when the person is Mark freaking Lee, and uses words such as court instead of date,’’ the younger reasoned, ‘’Renjun loves you, as everyone else do. You are literally every father’s dream son-in-law.’’

‘’Who are you, and what have you done with Na Jaemin?’’ Smack! Okay, Mark admitted, he deserved that one.

Mark sighed and turned his back to the lockers to lean on them as well, while he stared straight forward, a serious expression on his face. ‘’I don’t know man, I rather have the whole dating-thing happen naturally _if_ it’s supposed to happen. Whatever, it’s just a stupid little crush, it’ll go away soon enough.’’ For Mark, it was much easier said than done. Especially, since he was already way deeper than he should be.

Jaemin gave Mark one of his gentlest smiles, reserved for his family and closest friends only, the one that perfectly showed the people around Jaemin just how much he cared for them. ‘’We’re here for you, you know. Me. Jisung. Even Renjun, if you tell him. Whatever you decide to do, we’re here for you.’’

‘’Yeah, I know,’’ Mark smiled and wrapped his arm around Jaemin’s shoulder. His heart considerably more at ease knowing his friends, no, his family, would always be there for him no matter what. ‘’Race you to the parking lot? Loser buys food for all of us,’’ Mark suggested with raised eyebrows, and a hint of a smile on his mouth. Jaemin turned competitive in an instant, and readied his stance; ‘’Oh, you’re on, _loser_.’’ Jaemin started running whilst giggling and turning around to teasingly stick his tongue out at Mark.

And if Mark lost the race, despite being on the track team, just to see Jaemin happy, it was no one’s business but his.

 

-

 

 

‘’Okay everyone, pay attention. What I am about to say is very important, and I will not repeat myself. Understood?’’ Mr. Choi, the teacher, rudely interrupted every single student in the classroom. Including Mark who was lazily playing with the pen in his hand. A series of disinterested _yeahs_ and grunts were heard throughout the classroom.

Mr. Choi rolled his eyes at his students, already used to this kind of reaction, before he continued, ‘’As I was saying, this is very important. We’re going to have a big group project, which is extremely pertinent to your final grade for this subject.’’ Mark felt the urge to slam his head on table again. He opened his mouth, joining several of his fellow students doing the same action, and groaned; ‘’Argh.’’

The teacher flashed a satisfied smile, clearly enjoying his students’ despair. ‘’That’s not everything; the groups will be made up by two and two, and the partners are unchangeable,’’ Mr. Choi finished.

This time, Mark _did_ slam his head on the table. ‘’Argh- ‘’

‘’I know, I know. Life is unfair, but you just have to deal with it. Most of the time schoolwork is not supposed to be fun, and for many of you this project won’t be an exception.’’

Mark quickly scanned his class, going over his possible partners, his eyes landing on the boy taking over Mark’s mind and thoughts twenty-four hours a day. Mark sighed, almost dreamily, and continued staring at him. The boy was too pretty for his own good; currently laughing and having fun with his friends, without a care in the world.

Suddenly a thought crossed Mark’s mind, and he almost felt like he was the main character in of those super cliché chick flick movies. _Please_ , Mark prayed, _please let this project help him get his unattainable, and way out of his league, crush to like him back_.

‘’Alright, let’s go over the partners now,’’ Mr. Choi Informed.

Mark zoned out, not bothering listening to who the partners of his fellow classmates were, even so his heart was beating fast. No matter how small there was still a possibility that Mark’s partner was his crush.

‘’Mark Lee and- ‘’ Mark snapped his head up, focusing on the teacher. He held his breath.

‘’Lee Donghyuck.’’

Mark tried not to let his disappointment show on his face and tried to smile weakly at Donghyuck. Though, Mark was afraid his smile looked more like a grimace, because Donghyuck looked at him weirdly. He sighed, another pretty boy to try and deal with, but instead be intimidated by.

Mr. Choi continued down the list he was holding in his hands, ‘’Lee Jeno and Zhong Chenle.’’

_Zhong Chenle._

Mark threw a quick glance at Chenle; he was currently happily celebrating the fact that he was put in the same group as one of his best friends, Jeno. The teacher hushed the loud pair. _Would he be this happy if he was put in the same group as me,_ Mark wondered.  Scratch that. Mark wasn’t even sure if Chenle knew who he was, what would he be happy for.

Mark looked over towards Donghyuck’s side after Mr. Choi finished reading the list, only to discover Donghyuck was already watching him. They had a brief moment of eye contact, before Donghyuck removed his belongings from the chair next to him, and signaled Mark over.

‘’What’s with the sour look on your face, Mark? Not the partner you wanted?’’ Donghyuck asked once Mark sat down next to him. Mark felt his face warm up by embarrassment, feeling guilty for a second, but relaxing after seeing the amused glint in Donghyuck’s eyes.

Mark nudged Donghyuck’s shoulder, even though the two of them never had been the best of friends, they had known each other for a long time. Mark was more than grateful to have Donghyuck as his partner. ‘’Come on,’’ Mark groaned. ’’You know that’s not it.’’ Donghyuck just hummed meaningfully, but Mark could see the smile he was trying to hide, and before he knew it he was smiling himself.

‘’Are you two a group?’’ A smooth and clear voice spoke up amidst Mark and Donghyuck’s little smiling-session. Chenle had turned around and was now facing the duo.

Mark swore he forgot how to both breathe and speak for a second there.

‘’Y-yeah,’’ Mark stuttered. He could see Donghyuck rolling his eyes at him from his peripheral vision; ‘’Yup, Lele. Markie here and I are in a group.’’

Chenle smiled. ‘’Cool, I’m Chenle,’’ he said. _I know_ , Mark didn’t say.

‘’I’m Mark.’’

‘’I know.’’ Mark could feel his heartbeat speed up. ‘’Guess I’ll see you around more often now, since you’re partner with Donghyuck and all.’’

‘’O-oh. Yeah, I-I’ll see you,’’ the older attempted to speak.  

Chenle eye-smiled one last time and turned back around to his partner.

Mark stared dumbly at Chenle’s back for a few seconds, blinked as if he couldn’t believe he actually had interacted with his crush, and then faced Donghyuck who had raised his shaped eyebrows and was looking at him with an entertained expression decorating his sun-kissed face.

‘’What?’’ Mark asked his partner lowly as soon as he had come back to his senses again.

Donghyuck only shook his head, the same expression still on his face. ‘’Nothing, loser. Now, let’s start working on this project, shall we?’’

**Author's Note:**

> it wasnt the intention to reveal chenle's name that late in the chapter but that's the way it happened so i just rolled with it hehe ~  
> kudos and comments are a motivation and always appreciated :))  
> see you @ next update mwaah


End file.
